


Cum and Collars

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Cum Play, Dom!Larry, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Milking, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Sub!Sally Face, cum, sub!Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Larisher pet play. What more could you want?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Cum and Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Was the Valentines Day thing intentional? No. Am I taking advantage of it anyways? Yep.

“Sal, sweetie. C’mon, pleeaassee?” Larry begged. 

Sal tittered with delight, curling up in his kennel a little more, staying just out of his dom’s reach. Sure, when he first suggested the kennel to Larry he was excited, but now that he’d discovered the teasing powers it held by keeping him out of reach, he was going to stay here forever. Preferably with a begging boyfriend. 

“Salllyyy! C’mon, sweetheart.” Larry paused, and Sal could see an idea flash in his eyes. “Oh well, guess I can’t give you your new food bowl. What a shame.” Larry shrugged, and Sal frowned as he stood up and started padding away. 

“Mew!” Sal called as he bolted out. He ran to Larry’s leg, clinging to his calf as he glanced up with a shy smile on his face.

“There’s my kitty!” Larry teased. “Where have you been, lil’ guy?” Sal giggled, hiding his head in Larry’s jeans. He heard an amused chuckle sound through Larry, followed by a gentle scritch to the crown of his head. “Wanna go eat lunch, kitty? I made chicken wings! AND I got your favorite strawberry milk.” Sal smiled, feeling his heart swell at just how proud the other sounded.

“Thank you, Master,” he murmured, tilting his head up to smile at the goofy grin that met his gaze. 

“No problem, baby blue.” Larry smiled, then glanced above Sal’s head and frowned. Sal felt a scratch of worry claw at his stomach with the sudden change. “You sure you’re comfortable in that thing?” Sal blinked, then turned to follow Larry’s gaze.

His new kennel rested in the corner, filled with pillows stuffed on a soft, feather-filled mattress. A large, plush, navy blue blanket was twisted up around the pillows, while a thin, red blanket draped over the metal bars, half of it pulled back to keep the entrance revealed. A thin line of fairy lights draped just slightly down from the top, a sparkling glow of yellow casting dancing shadows across the artwork. Sally smiled at the sight.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m sure.” Larry frowned, eyeing it over again.

“You sure you don’t want me to get the bigger one we saw earlier?” He asked. Sal blinked up, then smiled.

“No, I like this one. ‘Sides, you already made it all pretty.” Larry flushed at the compliment. 

“Still, I don’t want you getting cramps if it’s too small,” the brunette fretted. Sal shook his head, a teasing giggle on his tongue.

“I’m a lot smaller than you, dummy. It’s perfect for me,” Sal beamed as Larry gave an amused sigh.

“Ash was right; you ARE a chihuahua.” Sally gave him a blunt jab with the edge of his elbow, Larry’s laugh causing him to huff in protest. “Ok, ok, no more chihuahua jokes today. Anyways, lunch time!” The rocker announced.

Sal yelped as he scooted away, but it was too late. The tallest had already bent down and yanked the other up, snuggling the bluenette close to his chest. Larry turned and strode out, stopping to give a quick ‘hello’ to Gizmo. A few seconds later, Sally Face found himself settled down onto a carpeted floor, a gentle pat to his head whispering a silent ‘stay there.’ The man sat with a submissive bow of his head, kneeling on his hands and knees, waiting for his master, his lover- Larry. 

He kept his eyes down, hearing and seeing the white bowls clink to the floor, the red wings and pink milk causing his stomach to rumble. His focus shifted away, however, when a calloused thumb lifted his chin with a steady determination. His blue eyes met with honey swirling, chocolate eyes that stared at- with him. There was a silence, one that carried trust and warmth between the swirling eyes. 

“Hi,” the brown eyed man whispered.

“Hi,” the blue eyed man whispered back. Larry smiled, and the love settled back into their own hearts.

“Ready to eat?” he asked. Sal gave a slow nod, dipping his head down, before the thumb on his chin gave a gentle pull back up. “Ah, ah,” the brunette clicked his tongue. “One more thing, honey.” Sal stared forward as a blue and white stitched collar entered his peripheral, a matching leash jangling with the silver ring loop and buckle. The items were placed on his stretched, lithe neck, the weight and softness causing a new feeling of grounding to pulse through Sal. 

“Thank you, Master,” Sally whispered. He tucked his head into the hand above him, smiling at the small rub of reassurance. 

“Go ahead and eat, sweetheart,” his master ordered. “I need you full for what I have planned next.” The fond tone in the orders mixed with an underlying heat racked shivers down Sal’s body. 

Without anymore persuasion, the blue-haired boy bent down and dug in, his lips and tongue making quick work of his favorite meal, the lapping strawberry flavor staining his tongue as his master bent down to give him a chaste kiss in approval.

“Good boy, kitten!” The brunette praised. “Stay here for me, good boy. I’ve just gotta wash our plates and put them up.” Sal gave a low purr as Larry walked off, empty dishes in hand.

It felt like hours as Sally listened to the distinct sound of water, and even more hours passed when silence overruled the previous noise. Finally, after about a day of waiting, the lanky male paced in front of Sally, who watched as his feet stopped. A low chuckle reached his ears, the familiar, raspy song sending spikes of welcomed heat down his spine. 

“Ready to test out that collar, pretty boy~” Larry crooned. Sal felt his heart stop. 

“Mew.” Another heaty-filled chuckle, and Sal was up in the brunette’s arms, being carried along the path that led into their bedroom. 

Sal bounced as he landed on the bed, Larry having dropped him off to grab something from their ‘toy box.’ 

“Lean back,” the brunette ordered as he approached. Sal shivered as he placed his head on the pillows, his back stretching and exposing his pale body. Sal thrusted his legs in the air, but put them down confused when Larry pressed on the thighs. 

“No, kitty,” Larry growled. The smaller whimpered as his master’s hands squeezed his hips. “You’re going to behave, understand? If you don’t at any point during this, I’ll leave you here, leaking and mewling like the little slut you are.” Sal gasped and moaned at the threat, his gut twisting at the words. “You understand?” Larry snarled. Sally nodded his head frantically, crying out when Larry squeezed his crotch. “What’s your safe word, pretty boy?” 

“Claws! Claws, my safeword is claws, oh please, Master, touch-“ Larry bit his neck, cutting off the pleas with a groan. 

“Good boy. Now. Shut. Up.” Larry blew in the bluenette’s ear, chuckling at the shiver sent down Sal’s spine. 

He reached backwards, stroking Sal’s cock again as the other panted, pursing his lips as he scooted forward. The metal head grabbed around his back, his hands making purchase with cold, padded plastic. Larry grinned with enthusiasm, holding up the toy for Sally Face’s wide eyes to study. 

“Isn’t this amazing, baby blue?” Larry boasted as he lowered it to the twitching dick under him. “I’m gonna milk you dry with this, baby~” As Larry pulled his dick up, Sal ran his eyes over the toy, more heat flicking into his stomach.

The toy was a simple, white, plastic covering, leather padding covering the opaque inside. It was shaped like a too thin egg, the top narrowing as the middle widened a bit with the bottom narrowing again. The toy had a tight ring of the padding at the bottom, presumably to keep the object on him, and Sal’s eyes traveled to the bottom, to the thin white tube, and followed the trail to- oh fuck.

“L-Lars!” Sal whined as the brunette startled him with a lubed hand stroking his tip. The smaller yelped, a tight hand smacking down on the plump fat of his ass.

“What was that?” Larry’s tone was cold, icy with a dropped message. ‘Don’t.’

“M-mew!” Sal squeaked as he stared back into this shadowed, dark eyes. Larry narrowed his eyes, smirking a bit.

“I knew I couldn’t have heard my kitten speak. After all, he’s too good of a boy to ever disobey Master. Right, little slut?” Sally nodded quickly, his hair flying from the force. “Smart, little kitty~” Larry praised. Sal meowed at the praise, his body flushing a dusty rose. 

Larry smiled, satisfied as he spread the warm lube down to the base of the cock in his hand. He slid it back up, intent eyes watching as the glands bounced at the attention. 

“Ha...ha...HA!” Sal panted, arching his back as Larry licked the tip with a pointed tongue. He whimpered, holding back the words building up at the back of his throat. 

“Cute.” Larry smiled as he brought the toy back, lowering it down on the twitching cock with a slow yet strong push. “So cute. All mine. My cutie. My cute, slutty kitten,” The brunette babbled, the toy gripping the base. The man waited for a second, allowing Sal to adjust to the new sensation before beginning their fun.

“Ready, Sally Face?” Larry asked, tilting his head.  
Sal opened his clamped eyes and gave a slow nod, a shy, twitchy smirk showing through. The brunette watched his face when he pressed the lowest setting’s button, grinning when Sal threw his head back and groaned.

“AH! Ha, ha HA! OOHH! HA! Ha, ha… ha! Gah!” Sal was groaning, his body thrashing around with jerks as he was forced into pleasure. 

Larry growled, his pleasure twitching his arousal as he watched with quick breaths. 

“God, Sal. You’re so fucking hot,” he moaned, leaning back as his hair tickled the boy’s thighs. “I’m gonna film us next time we do this. You’re too fucking hot, all red and needy,” Larry sighed. “I don’t know how I lived without you.” 

The gentle words were overpowered by the atmosphere, but Sal’s mind gripped the to admission with fervor. The words repeated over and over. ‘I don’t know how I Iived without you. I don’t know how I lived without you. I don’t know how I lived-“

“FUCK!” Sal screamed as the toy sped up, the scream escalating to full blown howling as his orgasm was forced out of his gut. Larry’s jaw dropped, watching as Sal’s spine almost tore trying to force himself away from the pleasure. He whistled lowly.

“Damn, I only upped this thing one time. Must feel pretty fucking good- huh, kitty?” Larry teased, leaning forward to nip at the short boy’s collarbone.

“Plea- please. Down. Down.” Sal chanted, tangling his fingers into Larry’s hair. Larry stopped the toy, listening to Sal whine at the loss.

“Easy, Sal,” Larry cooed, kissing his neck. “I’m just giving you a break, baby.” 

“But. I don’t want a break,” Sal choked out. 

“I know,” Larry sung, moving back as Sal opened his eyes, confused. He paled as he remembered where the tube led.

Larry held up a glass beaker, grinning at the sticky liquid now inside it, some drops still trailing like snails slipping out of the tube. 

“Look how pretty your cum looks,” Larry complimented, winking at Sal as his face burned. “It would look so much cuter on your face, though.” Sal squeaked as Larry shifted forward on his knees, placing a slick thumb on his cheek. “Don’t move,” Larry warned.

Sal nodded, eyes following the dripping slip as it was slathered onto his cheeks, nose, and lips.

“Pretty boy,” Larry cooed. “Pretty boy~ How does it feel?” Sal‘s breath quickened, his heart and mind full with content love. 

“P-pretty. And sticky.” Larry giggled at the soft jab.

“Good~” the brunette lilted. “Cuz you know what pretty boys deserve.” Sal shook his head. “They deserve to cum~” Larry clicked the button with an exaggerated press, grin (and groin) stretching as Sal threw his head back and whined.

“M-Master…” Sal squeaked.

“Easy, baby. Master’s here,” Larry reassured as he rubbed Sal’s belly. “I’m not leaving you alone like this.” Sal whined his appreciation, nuzzling his nose into the long hair before him. “Easy, kitten,” Larry whispered. “Don’t get too excited.” The brunette burned as he felt the flaky cum from Sal’s face rub against his neck. He sighed, petting Sal’s head as he clicked the next setting. 

Sally moaned again, but kept his control, snuggling close into the shoulder he laid his head on. Larry rolled his eyes, amused as he carded his fingers through his hair.

“You like that baby?” Larry crooned as he gripped the leash now laying on his hand. “You like when MASTER-“ he pulled Sal by the leash to his face, the tight collar yanking him up with bruising force. “Protects you from everything?” Sal nodded with quick eagerness, giving puppy dog licks to the underside of Larry’s jaw as he tilted his head to nuzzle his jugular. “There’s a good kitten.” Larry praised as he upped the setting again. 

Sal screamed as the toy jerked suddenly harder, his cum shooting out his dick like ropes. Sally had the pleasure of watching his cum shoot into the toy, down the toy, and into the glass Larry had placed at the end of the trail. He heard curses behind him, Larry’s arms wrapping around his waist as he squeezed his balls. Sal screeched, burying his head into the blankets under him, his orgasm forcing itself out again and again, when the toy suddenly jerked with flaming licks of pleasure and fiery acid.

“LARRY!” Sal screamed, his air leaving as his vision went white, then black. He registered his body slumping forward onto his side, but couldn’t feel the blankets or the toy stopping- just registering that they were there. 

“L. Sa- Sa- l- SAL!” Sally jerked up, his eyes blinking out of their daze as a worried Larry looked down at him, his knees now right beside his lips as his eyes twisted up. “Are you ok? Shit, I think you passed out for a second, man. Do you need me to call someone? Shit, stay-“ 

“Larry.” Sal interrupted. “I’m fine, just. Hold me? Please?” Sal whispered, flopping his numb arm towards Larry’s knees.

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Larry breathed out through his nose. “Ok, just, hang on,” Larry said as he stretched his arms under the small body, tugging Sal close to his chest as he nuzzled him into the crook of his chin. 

“I’m sorry I went too far…” Larry whispered. Sal shook his head, yawning.

“You didn’t-“ he yawned. “You didn’t go too far. That was great,” Sal hummed, giggling as a rough, tickly rag was smothered over his face. He remembered the jizz Larry left earlier, and felt his soft dick twitch. 

“Hey, Lars?” Sal sat up, watching Larry til this head.

“Yeah, dude?” He asked as he placed the towel onto the floor of their bedroom.

“I wanna try something.” Larry frowned and opened his mouth, but Sally cut him off. “Trust me, I’m too spent to try anything on my body, I know.” Larry frowned, confusion in his eyes spurring Sal to continue. “I. I want you to try something,” he hurriedly confesses, watching Larry relax at the sentence.

“Ok. What is it?”

“Can you finger yourself with my- my-“ Sal flushed, burying his face into Larry’s shoulder.

“Your cum?” Sal sighed weakly at the question. Of course Larry wouldn’t- “Sure, dude. Sounds hot.” Sal pulled back from the brunette, eyeing the shy twinkle in Larry’s eyes. “I don’t mind, dude. Honest.” Sal exhaled and smiled, kissing Larry on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Sal muttered as he pulled back, watching as Larry pulled the glass vial towards him. He felt hot pricks in his stomach when he noticed the white, thick, syrupy substance had tipped at the top line. Just how hard had he cummed? 

Larry was crawling away from him, his long hair swaying as he shifted on his knees towards the glass. Sal’s mouth watered, watching as his ass shifted as he bent down, shoving it towards his line of sight. Sal inhaled as it swayed slightly.

“Stop teasing!” He whined. Larry chuckled, crawling back over with the cum covered with one of his hands.

“Make me~” The brunette teased. Sal growled.

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.” They both chuckled. “Can I finger myself now? I’m fucking horny, dude.”

Sal squeaked. “How- how do you just say that?!”

Larry laughed with a soft smile. “Guess I’m just more confident than you.”

“Fair enough. Not like I look good or anything.”

“Sal, I swear, I’ll hook you back up to the milker.”

“I’m sorry!” Sal squealed, burying his face into his hands. Larry cackled, teasingly grinning as the other glared at him through his fingers. 

“You’re cute when you’re shy, dude.”

“Just shut the fuck up and fuck yourself!”

“With pleasure~” Larry lilted, rolling his lidded eyes to the side as he slipped his long digits into the jar. Sally gulped as he watched the thin fingers swirl the cum, small trails of goop twining between the brunette’s fingers as it dripped back down towards the jar as Larry pulled his hand out. 

Sal felt his breath rush out of his chest, gasping for air as he watched his boyfriend slip his fingers behind him quickly, his face contorting into a sneer. The small male could feel flames lick down his arms, hitting his belly as the sneer turned into an open-mouthed, silent moan. 

Soon, Sal was watching as the fingers disappeared into his lover’s ass, entranced by how the long hair bounced on his back as he thrusted against his own fingers and keened.

“Fuck, Sal, baby. Feels soooo gooood- love your cum like this! Haaaa!” Larry breathily moaned, shoving his back onto the bed to give Sal a clear view of his hole twitching around his tan fingers. “Baby, baby, so close!” Larry whined.

Sal bit his lip, stroking his cock as his lover kept groaning and writhing, smiling as his back arched and the brunette screamed. 

“Did you get your g-spot?” Sal teased, watching as his lover flopped back down on the bed and shoved his fingers in hard. 

“Y-yeah. Fuck, Sal!” With a high pitched whine, cum started to shoot across the tan chest, landing in thick, globby strands that glistened against the sweat under it. Larry howled, and Sal felt his boiling fire tip over as he shot at the sound, his own white liquid mixing with the mess on the bed. There was a soft silence, and then-

“We have to do that again.” Sal laughed as Larry spoke.

“Yeah, that was great.”

“I love you.” Larry sighed, kissing Sal’s rough cheek. Sal giggled, shoving the soft scruff away.

“I love you too, dork.”

“Look who’s talking!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme advice, I need to write more and be better at smut. Gimme. Gimme now! (Also, it can be mean, it’s ok!)


End file.
